User blog:MegaSmiley/Antonio Il Capo
Antonio Il (il not double l) Capo is based on the user mafiaboss624 "Tell Akuma i'll make him an offer he can't refuse" ~ Antonio 2 days before making a deal with Akuma. 'Appearance' Antonio is an adult who always wears a fancy suit to show his importance and wealth. Antonio had pure black hair but after his deal with Akuma it turned green with streaks of black in it Antonio also has a scar on his face from an unknown origin but many made-up rumors from his underlings with one of those rumors being "I heard he got the scar while fighting Akuma himself" 'Personality' Antonio is a very serious and cunning person. As a mob boss it doesn't come as a suprise that Antonio doesn't have the time to joke around. Despite his appearance which might look like he's the kind of person that would fight alot Antonio actually prefers to avoid fighting but has interest if it appears to be a good fight which is very rarily. 'Backstory' Antonio was a normal person with no real special childhood spectacles but as an adult after having quite some bad luck Antonio ended up poor & homeless which lead him to take up a life of crime. Antonio started out like most normal criminals would. He pickpocketed people and sometimes did a burglary. After a while a mob boss around the town took interest in him making him an offer to join his family. Antonio quickly rose through the ranks and before even a few years had passed he found himself to be the boss his right hand man. This wasn't enough for Antonio tho so he murdered the boss and claimed the family for himself quickly expanding his territory and taking out his rivals. Ofcourse his rivals wouldn't just let him do as he pleased creating an alliance against him taking out his business, underlings and leaving Antonio on the edge of death dropping his body into the sea. But somehow Antonio still survived ofcourse wanting his revenge thus creating a new family again but knowing he needed more power to succeed he made a deal with Akuma for his eternal loyalty aswell as doing Akuma's bidding. With his new power granted by Akuma he quickly rose back to power now controlling the city of Stulte from behind the scenes with his family who refer to themselves as "Akuma's Demons" 'Power' "I swear. He took out a dozen armed gangsters with nothing but his own shadow!" ~ A rival family underling Antonio is an Aether user however after his deal with Akuma he now only uses his element in dire situations. Akuma granted Antonio's shadow to become it's own living entity which Antonio can control. Note: Antonio's shadow doesn't actualy appear behind him as a character in game and only appears during his R attack (So it's not like Jotaro Kujo's "stand" that follows behind him at all times) 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"From the Shadows" Antonio sends out a black streak which is his shadow forwards along the floor for a medium distance dealing medium damage to enemies standing on the shadow. '''E: '"Hide in the Shadows" ''Antonio sinks into his shadow and into the ground becoming nothing but a black circle (This doesn't making him invincible but definatly alot harder to hit) in which he can move around slightly faster then normal. Antonio emerges from his shadow again after 3 seconds. '''R: '"Shadowplay" '' Antonio grabs a small handgun from inside his suit while opposite of Antonio his shadow emerges from itself to take on a humanoid figure holding the shadow version of Antonio's gun. Antonio then fires 3 Aether bullets while his Shadow fires 3 shadow bullets. Any enemy hit by any of the bullets take high damage per bullet. '''F: '"Into the Shadows" ''Antonio sends out a black streak going a slightly longer distance then his LMB attack. At the end of the shadow's distance the top part of the shadow will begin expanding into a circle. '''Against Bosses: '''Any enemy that walks into the shadow will become slowed and take high damage aslong as they stay in the shadow. '''Against Players: '''Any player that walks into the shadow will become trapped and begin sinking into the shadow over a time of 3 seconds taking high damage over these 3 seconds before being flung out. The shadow disseapears after 5 seconds. 'Trivia''' - "il capo" is "the boss" in Italian (according to Google). - Antonio is indeed a stereotypical Italian mobster. Category:Blog posts